so what's your name?
by morgan allayne
Summary: idea from enchanted nightingale. What if Mycroft's name confused assistant was male? Harry Potter tries to shed his name and his past, taking a rare offer of anonymity while still getting to play the hero. title subject to change as well as... well pretty much everything else. isn't that fun?
1. Chapter 1

Who knows what this is called…

Morgan allayne

Prologue

It was a joke in the beginning. Each time we went somewhere new, we changed our names, like that would help us hide. The thing was; it did help us hide. We planned our days around what our new names would do instead of what we would do, keeping only a few things the same, or all of it just with different people, switching personalities with those we knew best.

I was actually the best at it, even better then Hermione. Each time my name changed, so did I. When my name was Harry, I was a homeless orphan and trying to find a job or something I could do for food. When it was Harold, I was a spoiled child waiting for my parents and didn't have the time to talk to anyone around me. When it was Henry, I was just a teen waiting for my friends to hang out. The names and the stories didn't matter, what mattered was that I could change everything about myself if just a few words and was believed.

The smart people caught on sometimes when I went from Harold to any of my other names, so I started wearing different clothes for different names, developing different stories for each one and what they would wear for what situation. Hermione started getting worried about me then, thinking I was starting to develop different personalities, but I knew who I was and had fun trying to change who I was just through my posture. The only reason I continued doing it after Voldemort was killed was because I thought it was fun. I never thought I could get a job out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh bugger I should name this

Morgan allayne

Chapter one

a/n: first of all thank you so much to all voted, and to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Second I did a little google searching. I have determined that Mycroft is 10 years older than Sherlock, (going by actors' ages) and Harry will probably be younger than him. I had a bit of trouble with that but its fixed. Third, so far I don't think there will be a pairing, but I've barely got this chapter planned, let alone any others, so maybe. Finally, here's the new chapter! Also note that there will probably be very little dialogue anywhere in this story. I'm just not that good at it.

I first met Sherlock because of my job. I went and did the obvious thing after Voldemort was gone, and became an Auror. I can't believe it now, because when I look back all I really remember about that time is that I was tired of all the fighting and being either looked down upon by my superiors because I'd gotten so far on so little work, or looked up to by my underlings for the same reason, with plenty of jealousy in both groups.

About the only thing I looked forward to those days was working with the Muggle forces because they didn't know what the big deal was about me. It probably helped that there were only about six of us who worked with them regularly, and most of them liked me.

Anyways, I was talking about meeting Sherlock. He was working on a case that may have been performed by a wizard, so Kingsley sent in my partner and me and to see if it was and what we could do about it. Sherlock already had a reputation then, even with us, because he was one of maybe 5 other people in the building that knew about the Wizarding World, and he had no wizarding relatives. The thing that brought me to his attention was he was wrong about me. He went through this whole list of things he could tell about me, just from looking, and most of them were wrong. I think our first conversation went like this:

"Ah. A newcomer! Hmm, 21 years old, joined the force after 2 years of college, grew up higher middle class, father was a company worker, mother a housewife, engaged, and has been for about three months, after three years of dating. How'd I do?"

"Horribly. I'm 19, so you need to redo the timing there.

"Now let me see you. You are 29 years old, recovered, or at least mostly recovered drug addict, spent some time in college, but didn't graduate, probably started the drugs then. I'm thinking you were a high class family, and you were the spoiled problem child, too smart for your own good, uncontrollable. Not many friends, even fewer lovers, most people can't stand you can they? How was I?"

His face was amusing at that point, a cross between incredulous, confused, slightly angry, and there was almost a pout forming on his face. It was rather amusing and I laughed and told him, "I had been warned and so looked you up a bit, though I did get the high class family and all myself."

His face looked blank for a moment, than his eyes narrowed. He then said, "Interesting. You are looking for a place in London, and I find myself looking for a roommate. Are you interested?"

And that lead to my meeting with Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
